the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Malignancies From Beyond the Pale
The purpose of this database is to ensure that all agents of the Darklight Society are aware of policy and procedure regarding these malevolent entities. Templar Pandora, Olympus Cabal Overview At intervals, agents will become embroiled in missions and assignments wherein a malignant entity is involved that defies the current database of malevolent entities. We refer to these beings and creatures as malignancies from beyond the Pale. As the Pale can and does open up to a myriad of alternate worlds, universes, landscapes, and places in the known universe there is always the potential of a cabal encountering a brand new type or species of entity. It is given to that Cabal the right, indeed; the privilege, of naming and type-coding the encountered entity according to the dictum outlined below. The dictum are the creation of Luminary Nicole Darkraven and should be consulted as needed by the Cabal is they are not immediately memorized. Dictum Types The dictum types of malignancies from beyond the Pale are detailed below. Agents and Cabals are again encouraged to commit these to memory. Templars are required to have these dictum available for agents to consult as needed. Type 1 Type 1 entities are the least formidable of Malignancies. Usually the equivalent of normal human being strength and embodiments. These may included spirits of the dead such as VoDou Loa, semi-intelligent energies, orbs, or animal totems. In almost every case, a Type 1 is not difficult for an agent to deal with and pose a very limited threat to the concerted efforts of a Cabal. Type 2 These entities are usually of greater scope than a single agent can handle. They may be of greater physical power than the agent or possessed of spiritual power that the agent is unprepared for. Most theological demons are Type 2, as are minor mythical creatures such as faerie creatures, elementals, or other nature spirits. Type 3 Once we move into the range of the Type 3 entity, we are faced with a creature of enormous potential. Type 3 malignancies are most often much too powerful to be dealt with by a single agent and requires the logistics of an entire Cabal to disenfranchise. Most theologically named devils, nightmare creations or creatures, and named Unseelie Fae can be typed as threes. Type 4 An individual agent coming up against a Type 4 malignancy should never, in almost any circumstance, attempt to disenfranchise a Type 4 alone. We have lost many good agents to Type 4 malignancies. In almost every circumstance an entire Cabal, often equipped with special weapons or relics are required to face a Type 4. Type 4 malignancies include dreamland manifestations of human gods or deities, gods that may have been dreamed into existence by fictionalization, combined intelligences us as the legendary Legion from the Bible, and buildings or constructions that have gained sentience. Type 5 At the Type 5 rank of malignancy, several Cabals working together will be required to disenfranchise the entity. Often, the Type 5 malignancy simply cannot be dealt with by a single Cabal under most normal circumstances; its power is much too great. Type 5 malignancies include the Elder Gods, dreamland intelligentsia such as Tolkien's Balrog, or the manifestation of a Lovecraftion 'Great Old One'. Thankfully, in the four millennia that the Darklight Society has been operating we have had only six instances of Type 5 manifestations. Cabals are strongly encouraged to report activity even if they only suspect a Type 5 may be active. The Cabal may be mistaken but we would much rather have an agent get excited and make an error in Type than doubt himself only to later learn that one of the Elder Gods has, indeed, been summoned. Example Scenarios The following true scenarios are provided in order to give agents an idea on how to correctly Type a malignancy from beyond the Pale. 1. The Cabal was called in to investigate a possible possession. The victim in question recently enjoyed himself at a VoDoun celebration and was possessed by the Loa of a cabin boy whom lived in the Eighteenth Century. Now the cabin boy refuses to leave his host's body because he likes being 'alive' again. The agents of the Cabal correctly typed the possession as a Type 1 Malignancy and performed a VoDoun banishment with the help of Mama Tachete. 2. The Cabal was called in to investigate cattle mutilations in Wyoming which had the suspicious auspices of cult sacrifice. The Cabal did in fact uncover cult activity. The cult, made up on eight individuals, was worhipping an Elder God called Zig. They managed to summon Zig to the world. The Cabal intervened and correctly identified 'Zig' as a manipulative earth elemental. The Cabal alerted the local sherrif's department and employed Magick to send Zig back to its native dimension while the sherrif's department arrested the cult members. The Cabal correctly typed Zig as a Type 2 Malignancy. 3. Occuring in 1889, the members of the then fledling Gaslight Society repudiated the reports of a haunted doll possessed by the Earnestine family of Darkness Falls. They were not correct. The Cabal was called in and disovered that a demon calling itself Yimbriel, with two techtonic entities under its sway, had inhabited the doll. The Cabal took action immediately, destroying both entities and then convincing--via threats and intimidation--Yimbriel to return to its native 'Hell' dimension. The Cabal correctly identified Ymbriel as a Type 3 Malignancy. 4. The Cabal was summoned to investigate a haunted statue with a propensity for torturing its human owners until insanity occured. The Cabal became concerned when the statue refuted all attempts at banishment and procured the use of a relic, which they used to destroy the statue. During the confrontation the entity in the statue revealed itself to be a sentient and not the housing for an entity. The battle was arduous and two agents of the Cabal critically injured but thankfully survived the encounter, which was correctly identified as a Type 4 Malignancy. 5. Occuring in the year 1765, the Cabal of Salem uncovered secretive cult activity that, through the use of human sacrifie, was a doomsday cult. Subsequent investigations revealed that the cult was a branch of the Revelations of Iod, and the cult was prepared with the means and opportunity to open a pinhole to Iod itself. When the Salem Cabal realized that Iod was leaking itself through the pinhole it contacted the Marbelhead Cabal. Both Cabals took immediate action, killing the cult leader Jacob morrison and three high ranking cultists. They then worked together to perform a banishment ritual that forced Iod back, and sealed the pinhole. Both Cabals correctly identified this instance as a Type 5 Malignancy. It is the last Type 5 we have on record to date. Thank goodness.